Ichigoichie
by Montik
Summary: Once in a lifetime... Sesshoumaru and Kagome's adventures as young children told through a series of oneshots. Week five of the Obakemono challenges. Prompt: Tsukumogami
1. KoDama

For my Obakemono challenge http:// dokuga . Com/ forum?func=view&catid=29&id=23727

summary: Once in a lifetime... Week one of the Obakemono challenges. Prompt: Ko-dama (Tree Spirit)

Ichigoichie (Once in a lifetime)

Nestled in the boughs of a barren sakura tree, the cold, crisp, salty wind from the see billowing across his form, young Sesshoumaru lay. The young daiyoukai was nearly asleep coddled in the tree's embrace and soaking in the peaceful atmosphere of his surroundings. He often came here to escape the the bustle of his mother's palace and no one ever seemed to notice so he was able to slip away quite often. His father was absent most of the time, away planning some attack or another, fighting another war. Such was his duty as his mother's general.

Despite his mother's feigned apathy towards him he still loved her very much. She was there, watching with cold silvery-grey eyes at each of his lessons. He'd learned quickly to take in the slightest change in her expression. When she was there, sitting regally on the side lines while he practiced kata is made him strive all the harder to see that tiny glimpse of warmth in her eyes, to feel the pride in her aura billow against his own uncertain one was his heaven.

His mother had indirectly inspired the relationship he now had with the tree he sat in. Since he could walk and learned his mother's birthday he always wanted to bring her the most beautiful, rarest of gifts. He'd searched far and wide as far as he was able to go from the castle without escort. On his search he found a human village. They raved on about an enchanted tree there. This tree used to blossom with the most beautiful of blossoms, and aplenty for all the village women to adorn their hair with. But one year as the tree bloomed a young lord had come and demanded he be allowed to cut a branch from the tree so he could have it for his own garden, and the villagers had happily let him when the gold he offered them glinted at winked at them in the sunlight.

Almost immediately calamity befell them. The waves crashed up from the ocean and washed their crops and homes away, leaving only the tree standing. They tried to rebuild but each time history would only repeat itself. The tree had stopped blooming for them and now appeared barren and cold, so they packed and left. That was a hundred years ago by Sesshoumaru's guess, the space where the village was now showed almost no signs of ever being inhabited.

The foolish humans never knew it was a ko-dama spirit that made the tree so rare, but with his youkai eyes Sesshoumaru had seen it for what it was right away. From his own hair he'd made the shimenawa rope that now guarded it and held the creature in the tree. They had a mutual agreement, as friends of sorts. Sesshoumaru would bring the ko-dama the freshest spring water he could find each morning, and once a year the little ko-dama youkai would bloom the most beautiful blossom for him to bring his mother.

As the years went by Sesshoumaru took solace in the ko-dama's silent company and started his ritualistic sneaking away to relax in it's curved branches, listening to the echos on the waves, wasting the day away.

It was another of those lazy days. Just was the distant call of a sea gull reached his ears Sesshoumaru heard the normally quiet tree emit a croaking echo.

"Kagome," is called, sounding as if it were a mother calling a wayward child.

There was no response, but obviously the tree knew something was there.

"Kagome," it called again.

Sesshoumaru sat up now, leaning forward staring eagerly into the tree line of the forest. He often enjoyed his tree-friend's mischevious streak and sometimes even joined in the fun.

"Okaa-san!" Came the answering, frightened cry from the forest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. It sounded just like a little girl, scared, and undoubtedly lost in the woods.

"Kagome, come here." The tree returned.

"I can't Okaa-san," the young girl sobbed, "I'm stuck," it was doubtful any other than Sesshoumaru's inner ears heard her that point as despair quieted her voice. "Help... please." He couldn't smell the scent of her tears over the sea but he was sure she was crying now.

Peeking down at the ko-dama he could see the face in the tree, it's expression oddly speculative. The tree too realized there would be no more fun with this human as he situation was far from comical. Leaping down Sesshoumaru ran off the the forest where he could hear her struggles.

When he came upon her found a small girl. Maybe eight summers old as at most but small for her age. She wore a deep green yukata with a brown obi, neither were incredibly impressive as she was obviously just a villager. He bare ankle was caught in the gnarled roots of an old tree and he could see where her struggles against the rough bark had broken the skin, leaving red, raw skin.

"Stop that," Sesshoumaru hissed as he reached her side. She jumped, startled at his presence before relaxing since he seemed to be willing to help. Without a word he used his claw to tear off one of the roots freeing her foot.

Wide blue eyes stared at him in wonder, taking his markings, his hair, and the way he stood like he was weightless. This boy was most assuredly not human as was her first assumption. Her suspicions were cemented when she saw his claws and he flicked back his short mane of silver hair revealing a pointed ear.

"You're youkai?" She blurted out.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, he'd never seen a human before but he'd heard plenty about them from his mother. Apparently all of them really were the same, soon the little girl would probably run screaming the other way. He turned to leave, her still laying on the ground, and without bothering to answer such a foolish question.

Realizing she'd offended him the young girl jumped to remedy her foible. "Wait!" She shouted as she tried to get up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She stumbled to her feet and limped awkwardlly after him. "I haven't thanked you for helping me! Don't go!" She was still lost and seeing someone, anyone in this vast forest brought her spirits up a bit. She sincerely did want to thank him but she also didn't want to be alone again.

He stopped at her plea and waited where he stood, making no move to help her as she fumbled along the forest floor. He walked slowly enough for her to keep up until they reached the ko-dama tree and she plopped gratefully at it's base.

She groaned in pain at the sight of her swollen, scratched ankle and tried to rub away some of the ache, getting blood on her hands in the process. Without water to wash them her hands were dirty as well from laying on the forest floor.

Careful of his claws Sesshoumaru took her hands away from the wound and issued a stern order, "Wait here." Despite his young age, appearing no older than a human ten year old, his voice still had presence and she obeyed.

With the vase he kept to bring water to the tree Sesshoumaru went to gather water from the sea. He leapt gracefully over the buffs and back up to the tree with his package before kneeling beside her. He poured the salty water over her outstretched hands and her wounded ankle to clean them. She hissed at the contact on the open scratches.

"Ouch," she whimpered and tried to cover it with her hands again.

"Don't," he ordered more gently this time. "The salt is good for the wound, it is only a momentary pain." He was right, as the sharp sting abated to a dull ache, her ankle felt much better for the cool touch. "Your name. It's Kagome, yes?" Sesshoumaru ventured trying to take her mind off of her injury.

She nodded, "And.. yours?" She asked quietly.

"Sesshoumaru."

After that she smiled and they sat in companionable silence for a while, with only sporadic conversation. He learned she was from the village that had moved away from the very tree he'd befriended (though he surmised she didn't realise the signifiance of the tree then leaned against). He told her he was youkai nobility and her awe of him increased, unnecessarily boosting his ego.

In the end her walked her back to her village, allowing her to hold his elbow when she needed help standing. That day he made a new friends.

_Months later..._

The day had come, his mother's birth day. The tree would blossom just for him. The clear spring water sparkled in the plain porcelain vase he carried it in. Sesshoumaru reached the base of the tree, and bow he stated his inquiry.

"Ko-dama, I must ask a favor of you this year." Many years they had known one another and the ko-dama was intrigued by this request. The face hidden in the knots of the trunk showed it's surprise but the spirit coaxed him to continue.

Kagome had come to mean much to Sesshoumaru. She was his only friend aside from the tree as he never much liked being with the other palace children, and often they feared him because of his status. She never feared him, except for that on uncertain moment at their first meeting when she was scared and alone in the forest. He'd sat with her under the branches of the ko-dama many a time since their meeting and he knew the tree enjoyed her presence as well.

He sought to return her kindness to him in one of the few ways he knew how.

"This year, I must ask that you gift me with two blossoms, old friend."

The gnarled shapes twisted into a smile and there next to the first blossom designated for his honorable mother a second perfect, pink flower grew. This one was for Kagome.


	2. Aka Shita

Obakemono-Week 2

link to the challenge prompt http:// dokuga .com/ forum?func=view&catid=29&id=23999 (w/out spaces)

Aka-Shita

Vocab: Mokusei – Jupiter

They sat on the cliff side, legs dangling over the edge, staring out at the ocean. The day was quiet, warm with summer's breath. The wind whispered quietly off of the water, tickling their faces. The only interruptions to the peaceful scene were the quiet gasps of wonder each time Sesshoumaru threw a rock out to sea.

Somehow he managed to get the rocks to skip even with the fifty foot drop, and Kagome couldn't count how many times the skipped before they sank. Young Sesshoumaru grinned, feeling pride at her unveiled amusement.

As she watched the next stone leap out over the water something caught Kagome's attention from the corner of her eye.

The previously clear sky was quickly being blotted out. The darkness quickly covered the late day's sun casting her and Sesshoumaru in shadow. At first she was surprised by the sudden onset of what she thought was a storm. That was before she heard the terrible, earth shaking growl that sounded almost more like thunder.

Uncertainly she held onto the arm of her companion, trembling slightly in well placed fear.

"Sesshoumaru..," Kagome's voice quivered, "Shouldn't we move back into the forest?" She really wanted to be out of sight at that moment and she was a little miffed he seemed to have no intention of moving.

She heard him snort. "It is nothing you or I need to worry about." He stated dismissively.

Kagome was only assured for a moment before the gather clouds parted like elemental gates and a great beast strode through, the clouds pooled under his feet giving them purchase and somehow despite the beasts behemoth size he balanced with great grace upon their wispy surface. He was in the shape of a dog, faint bits of blue standing out on his face and a swath of grey fur covering his back. It growled again, the sound closer now reverberated through the ground and made the tree tops shake with it's intensity.

When the beast panted, letting a long, feathered, crimson red tongue loll out lazily Kagome put the pieces together. The guardian of Mokusei was said to reach from the clouds with a clawed paw, jowels wide displaying flashing teeth and revealing the trademark red tongue.

"Aka-Shita," she whispered in awe. For all the stories Kagome had heard of it's hideous and ferocious nature it was truly beautiful. She still feared, it's power sung in the air and it's roar still shook her to the bone, it would be foolish not to fear. But that didn't take away from how his white fur glowed against the dark back drop of the clouds and how he moved so gracefully.

Her jaw hung gaped as she stared in wonder before he disappeared just as quickly as he'd come into a puff of white clouds.

The annoyed huff from beside her broke her from her musings. "Showing off," Kagome heard Sesshoumaru moodily grumble.

Kagome gasped. "How could you say that!? That was wonderful!and he.. he.. was well.. beautiful!" She fumbled over the description not sure if that was right for a male but it was the only thing that fit. Handsome didn't do the Aka-shita justice.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her as she moved to stand. She wasn't sure but did he look jealous? She could see his fang poking over his lip where he bit it and his arms were crossed with a slight pout.

She huffed as his obvious dismissal of a sight she deemed to be terrific, "Well I need to go tell jii-chan! He'll be so surprised," Kagome smiled at the thought of how her jii-chan would be so happy, momentarily forgetting her previous ire at her friend's stick-in-the-mud attitude.

She heard yet another snort, "You humans have to give funny names to everything." His mention of her race specifically gave Kagome pause and she stopped to look back at him. He hardly ever brought up that difference between them. "His name," he waved a hand at the sky, "is _Togaou_, not Aka-shita." He turned away from her, staring back out at the ocean before he said his last piece, "I call him father." He still seemed a bit put out over her awe for what she now realized was his sire.

Jii-chan forgotten she came back to kneel at his side. "_That_ was your father? Buh.. But, he.. well he was a dog..," she fumbled.

A brow quirked at her, "Am I not _Inu_-youkai?" He asked as if the answer were obvious.

"Well yeah," she sighed exasperatedly. "But you look... well not like a dog, and he was very much a dog. Four legs and tail and all that." She couldn't compare Sesshoumaru to a human because he was too pretty but she knew he wasn't very dog-like in her opinion either.

He grinned then, impishly. His egotistical expression annoyed her and excited her all at once, he was surely about to unveil something amazing to her if he looked so pompous.

"Greater Inu-youkai are capable of changing shape. Which includes both my father, and myself." His grin stretched wider at her gasp and he eagerly awaited her barrage of questions, it was so nice to have his ego stroked.

"You can?!" She cried excitedly while grabbing a hold of his haori sleeve and tugging it with emphasis. "Can I see? Can I see? _Please_?" She was nearly bouncing with glee at the prospect of seeing a giant puppy up close.

Some where in the back of his mind he heard his sensei's voice. _One should never use such power as you hold lightly, young master. _But it flew out the window with such an amazing opportunity to show off. Standing up, he stepped a good distance away from the cliff and began his transformation.

Kagome scarcely had the time to shield her eyes from the billowing wind and the fierce light before he began. She felt the air shift as his energized body shot up into the sky, though she could not see it, and felt the same rush of air as he came back down and the earth shook as Sesshoumaru landed. Once the hold his energy had on the very air around them gave way with the completion of his transformation Kagome fell forward to her knees, reeling from the sheer speed and force of his feat.

A paw the size of a dinner platter stepped into her vision and a pink nose nuzzled her cheek cautiously. Coaxed into looking up Kagome was once again awed, staring into the crimson gaze with the tiny sapphire pupil she might say Sesshoumaru was more beautiful than his father, though no where near the massive size. In his young age Sesshoumaru was only about twice the size of the average horse. But then she was bias, Sesshoumaru was her best friend. She could tell he was waiting for something, for her to say anything, and was hoping for her approval.

Smiling she chastely kissed the tip of his and scratched the top of his muzzle, "You're pretty too," she whispered quietly.

A slight blush covered white furred cheeks but thankfully for Sesshoumaru she didn't seem to notice.


	3. Kirin

Disclaimer:The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz Media. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A young Sesshoumaru descended from the sky, gingerly jumping the last ten feet before he hit the ground after he let his youki cloud disperse. He'd finally learned to summon the flying energy without being in his true form. It was nice, he expended less energy that way and it made it possible to make more frequent visits to his tree, and his best friend. Curiosity made him wonder if someone would be able to stand on the cloud with him, or if it only held him up because it was his energy. He'd have to ask Kagome to try it later.

Today, she'd informed him already, she had to stay in the village for a celebration of some kind. He didn't mind overly much, the time to himself was enjoyable even if it was a bit more empty than it used to be.

So there he sat in his familiar spot underneath the branches of the barren Sakura tree, facing the ocean and watching the waves crash and roil over the indigo surface.

Feeling content and calm he leaned against the rough bark and closed his eyes. The tree was awake and would alert him if need be, but the cool breeze and the warm sun along with the calming atmosphere just made him want to take a nice nap.

Just as the blissful tendrils of sleepy oblivion were about to take him something prodded in the back of his mind, something strange on the air tickled his senses. He could even feel the the bark under his back roil and quiver at the strange presence. It was an odd energy, benevolent and utterly nonthreatening but powerful beyond explanation. Both duty, to his station as the heir to his father's title, and curiosity compelled him to seek out this being and see what it's purpose was. The most intriguing thing was that whatever it was, despite it's immense level of power, exuded no malevolent intent whatsoever.

Silently Sesshoumaru rose, calmly walking to the tree line before creeping amongst the brush moving ever closer to his quarry.

A flash of light through the trees caught his eye. Followed by a glint of gold, illuminated further by the foreign light. Just as the creature was finally revealed through the trees emerald eyes locked with his. The intensity had Sesshoumaru's small body standing still, frozen under the speculating gaze of the legendary youkai. It's eyes glowed, the green roiling in with golds and reds like a copper fueled flame. Then it blinked, freeing the young daiyoukai from it's spelled as it languidly tossed it's head to and fro, dancing on air with it's dainty hooves.

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly, eyes wide, trying to clear is suddenly addled mind. Only one thought seemed to creep through the haze: he would want to share a sight like this with his best friend, who he knew would appreciate it.

Carefully he gathered his energy beneath his feet, once again calling his youki cloud. He was loathe to walk over the ground again and disturb the natural setting, not wishing to run off the legendary youkai before he had time to bring Kagome back. Sesshoumaru rose into the sky, the deer-like beast still dancing in the woods, it hadn't acknowledged him since their eyes parted.

When he came upon the small village he set down at the tree line, peeking around. He knew she would be at the shrine grounds but they were large so it would take a bit to find her. He'd only been in her village maybe once before, still being wary of humans aside from Kagome; like he was been taught to be.

The first human who spotted him was an old man in blue hakama and a white top. The old priest eyed him warily for a moment, one wrinkled hand clutching to his wicker broom as the other slid into the fold of his robes. Sesshoumaru tensed just as he saw the white corner of a sutra and readied to run or jump away.

Then an excited, "Sesshoumaru-chan!" Sounded from his left and the old man looked momentarily confused.

Kagome came barreling at him. She was dressed in more formal wear than usual, her skin cleaned and her blue eyes shown bright. She was normally very fastidious but it was obvious special attention had been taken to keep her from dirtying herself and there was a faint layer of powder on her cheeks and above her eyes. The normally dark green yukata she was wore was now replaced with a pale pink with a blossom pattern embroidered in orange about the middle, topped with a white obi. Her hair was pulled back as well and a wreath of flowers lay atop her head.

She nearly knocked him over in her exuberance, and he had to help her to stand for a moment and she teetered on the unfamiliar planes of her geta. The moment was a little awkward but Sesshoumaru noticed that the old priest stood down when his relation to Kagome was made known and he was grateful. Powerful though he was with his daiyoukai blood Sesshoumaru was still only a small boy and had yet to build an immunity to spiritual energy.

"I didn't expect to see you today!" Kagome tittered enthusiastically. Her bright smile morphed into a hopeful grin, "Did you come to celebrate with us?" Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were pleading.

Sesshoumaru for his part was a bit embarrassed, a faint pink blush covering his pale cheeks. They'd drawn a small crowd, the priest not having moved and what who he figured was Kagome's mother had joined him. He felt odd being on the shrine grounds and Kagome was even more excited than usual, muddled together with the faint air of tension still present between the priest and daiyoukai child all made Sesshoumaru wish for a quick exit.

When he spoke his voice was a quiet whisper, "I wish to show you something."

"Oh," her eyes went wide her mouth turned into a small 'o' shape. In the slight lull of her excitement she could now see how tense her friend seemed under the scrutiny of her family, even if her jii-chan had put away his sacred sutras out of respect for her friend. She nodded and took his hand, "Lets go then," she said before giving him a reassuring smile.

Still blushing he nodded. "Okay, hold on I'm not sure if this will work..."

Jii-chan tensed as he felt the faint flare of youki energy but his caution was unnecessary.

The greyish mist of Sesshoumaru's youki cloud gathered beneath his feet and he led Kagome to gingerly step onto it's translucent surface. She gave a faint gasp as the seemingly intangible surface held her weight.

Kagome turned back and bade her family farewell, promising she'd be back soon, before Sesshoumaru steered his cloud back off into the forest.

Kagome awed at how different it was looking at the world from so high rather than being on the ground. All too soon she felt their descent, and in that moment she hoped this wasn't the last time she got the chance to fly with Sesshoumaru like this. Her gut clenched at the sudden altitude change and she held tighter to Sesshoumaru's clothing until it passed.

When he reached the spot in the forest her was sure he left the Kirin he was loathe to get off his cloud. It held them above ground, preventing them from disturbing any of the surrounding fauna. Though he knew the beast was not by nature a vengeful creature it was a very compassionate one, even towards little things like grass and he had no want to chase it off or upset it.

A bright flash in the trees once again alerted him to the beast's exact location and he cautiously floated near it, hiding his and Kagome's forms mostly behind a tree.

He heard a short intake of breath from his companion before she started to wriggle from his grasp. "Wow, what is it Sesshoumaru?" She asked in awestruck wonder. Her voice was a quiet whisper, as if her earlier exuberance were quieted to a gentle hush just by being in the presence of the benevolent creature.

She was still wriggling, trying to get closer to the beast so Sesshoumaru set them down and released her while silently hoping she wouldn't run up to it and scare it away.

"It is called a Kirin," he answered quietly. He had to keep himself from reaching out to pull her back when she crept even closer, reaching out a hand to touch the scaly golden hide. "Seeing one is very rare... A gift." He cautiously crept closer as she did. "It is said, they are seen at the dawning of a new era." Sesshoumaru had learned of the Kirin briefly in his studies, even among youkai it was so rare it was almost like a fairy tale.

Kagome nodded dazedly, barely listening as she stared at the beautiful creature. It's graceful legs pranced upon the air, hovering, while it's golden-scaled skin sparkled in the noon day light. She was trapped in it's gaze, ever compelled to get closer, to get that one coveted touch. Just when she was mere inches away the world seemed to erupt around her.

Chaotic flames borne from the sun kissed Kirin's skin licked at her clothes and face without abandon and Kagome reared back in surprise. She vaguely heard a shout from Sesshoumaru before all was hidden from her gaze by his white haori.

The Kirin disappeared, shooting off into the sky.

Gingerly Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Kagome up after him. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still stunned. The flames only startled her and left no mark in their wake. What was there to say after one saw something like that? They plopped down on the grassy floor together, sitting shoulder to shoulder for neither knew how long.

After the long silence Sesshoumaru thought of the celebration her village was holding that day. Out of curiosity he just had to ask, "What is it you're celebrating today?"

Kagome blushed a bit while replacing the ring of flowers atop her head, "It's my birthday, I'm ten summers old."

Sesshoumaru then had to wonder if the Kirin's time of arrival had some meaning about his friendship with the young girl...


	4. Tengu

Tengu

Vocab: BouFuu – Windstorm

http:// . Com/ library ← this is a little table showing the different noises animals make in Japanese. (and inu makes a 'Wan Wan' noise in their culture rather than a 'woof' or 'bark')

http:// www .obakemono .com/ obake/tengu/ ← link to info on the Tengu youkai

* * *

Standing on the edge of the cloud castle's platform Lord Togaou watched the ominous storm clouds gather beneath him. The storm would never effect the sky castle, they were too high up, but that wasn't what had him worried. He'd heard of his heir's frequent escapades away from the castle; how the boy disappeared at every opportunity he could. Now his son was once again gone, below the clouds dallying who knows where leaving his father worried.

Going down to search for him now would be futile. Inu relied almost solely on their nose and ears. All the scents were dampened to near nothing by the rain and the heavy thrum of the droplets hitting the ground nearly drowned out all other noise. For all his power in that moment he was helpless against mother nature. He sighed, wondering if he should call for a capable soldier of another species to go after the boy. Sure Sesshoumaru was capable but it was dangerous, there were a plethora of things that could happen: mudslides, rock slides, thunder strikes. So many possibilities for him to worry over.

Behind him the flutter of wings made the presence of his silent watcher known. Lord Togaou turned to see the second captain of the castles guard. The dai-Tengu BouFuu, who was in charge of aerial tactics.

BouFuu was small in stature, maybe no more than five feet tall, but no less intimidating for it. His wings spread encompassed all of thirty feet, demanding a wide birth when he spread them and giving him an undeniable presence. In humanoid form his skin was featherless and smooth but dark as a raven's beak. Brass armor formed tight to his muscled skin over his chest, thighs, and upper arms. The metal was inlaid with colorful patterns of jade an turquoise. Though Lord Togaou was more of a function over fashion sort and normally demanded the same of his soldiers trying to get the bird not to surround himself in shiny things was like stopping a panda from eating bamboo;simply impossible.

"You require my assistance Lord Togaou?" BouFuu bowed low as he addressed him. His voice was thick, very deep with only a slight undertone of a coarse raven's call that made him sound more husky, it wasn't what someone would expect from a creature like him but it added to his charisma.

Taking one last look at the roiling clouds, watching them glow and spark with unseen thunder, Togaou decided it would be best to send him out. BouFuu was a powerful flyer with sharp eyes, he would withstand the wind and be able to see his son through the rain.

Nodding he gestured out to the clouds with a wave of his hand, "Retrieve Sesshoumaru," he ordered simply.

BouFuu stepped stepped to the edge and spread his wings ready to take off just before turning back with a cheshire grin and jesting, "Wan wan! Yes milord!" Then leapt off into the sky to fly away before he felt the reprimanding sting of Togaou's whip. Tricksters would be tricksters as was a Tengu's nature and some times it was irresistible to needle at the square old dog despite what trouble it might land him in.

All Togaou did was scowl after his retreating form. If BouFuu came back with his son unharmed he might, just might, forgive inu joke.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat curled around Kagome's small form, shielding her from the wind and rain where they sat on the mountain side, with the mass of his canine shape. He'd brought her up there for a surprise but the storm had some on so sudden they hadn't had time to take shelter. If it were just himself he wouldn't worry it wouldn't be to hard to transform and find a place to say but with Kagome it was much more difficult. It was too easy for her to be toppled from his back and it was too cold for him to hold her by the scruff of her kimono in his mouth because that was she would have no protection from elements.

He heard her whimper as another flash of lightening struck, "Sesshoumaru.. it's so cold," she squeaked. He tightened himself around her to further shield her from the wind and gave what he hoped was a reassuring growl. The mountain was already saturated with water and the thick brown mud stained his and made it more difficult to gain traction on the ground but he managed.

Just as he started to slip a little further down the mountain side as the mud gave way beneath him he heard an obnoxious call over the screaming wind.

"I could smell the wet dog from a mile away, young master! Even with my nose!" Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes against the rain and growled up at the bird, now was not a time he appreciated his antics.

Kagome clutched to his fur not sure what he was turning to look at since she couldn't hear as well as him but she still didn't want to brave the rain to see what it was that caught his attention.

BouFuu hovered in front of his face, flapping his wings to stay there for a moment. "Oh quiet, you're starting to sound like your father!"

Momentarily the dai-Tengu wondered exactly why Sesshoumaru hadn't attempted to return to the castle himself, or at least find a cave. He was more than capable and in his inu form he wasn't as vulnerable to the elements. That was until Sesshoumaru stood, carefully balancing on the slippery slope but still carefully guarding the young _hum_an girl from the wind and rain.

Sesshoumaru released a low thrumming growl that definitively said 'Take her' and stepped back to allow BouFuu the space to swoop in and pick her up, which he did without protest still a bit shocked at the young master's actions.

Kagome huddled up in his grasp so keep warm, she was awed by the small glimpse of the bird like youkai she received but further perusal would would have to wait until a less dire time.

Holding the shivering girl he watched the white dog bound up the mountain side, "What are you doing?!" He shouted over the wind, "I have to take you back to the castle!" He cried again. The wind was picking up now to a roaring rip that would even make it difficult for him to fly.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to pick what they'd originally came up the mountain for before running back to BouFuu and ahead of him to lead him to Kagome's village.

They set down just outside of Kagome's hut home and BouFuu curled his wings around the entrance for momentary shelter. Sesshoumaru reverted to his human form to bid farewell to Kagome before they left. The purple blossom he'd picked he held out to her, "A... A late birthday present," he stuttered while blushing. It was hard enough doing things like this without the overly comical Tengu hovering over them.

Kagome took the lavender blossom with a pleased smile and hugged him tight. She was versed in the meaning of flowers by her grandfather and knew lavender meant _faithful_. His gift was a testimony to the strength of their friendship. Reluctantly she bade him and BouFuu farewell, hoping to meet the Tengu later on, he was an interesting creature, before running to shelter of indoors.

"Good Bye, Sesshoumaru! And Thank you," she shouted from her place poking just her arm and hand out of the hut's door while waving until they disappeared into the sky.

Sesshoumaru hung grumpily beneath BouFuu as they flew back to the castle, unhappy about being retrieved as if he were a youngling. He held the Tengu's wrists tight as BouFuu held his, the elements weren't too harsh for him to endure and it would be only an hours flying to get back to the castle.

He heard a snigger from the bird above him and knew whatever was coming couldn't be good. "So who's your little _friend_ young master?" The Tengu grinned.

The flight back home felt very long.


	5. Tsukumogami

Tsukumogami

http:// www .obakemono .com/ obake/tsukumogami/

Groggily Sesshoumaru greeted the morning from the garden's entryway. He wished to indulge in a quiet sit in the new day's sunlight before he had to run off for his daily lessons. Clawed hands preened through shoulder length silvery locks while he sat quietly on a short wooden bench.

The only interruption to his quiet morning was the soft plodding of his father's feet over the grass.

Lord Togaou said nothing to his son, seemingly wishing for the peaceful quiet in his morning as well. He stood strong, silent, with his head tilted back letting the suns rays hit his face. His travel armor was in place, heavy steel pauldrons covering his arms and the youkai bone chest plate and tare tied tight as well. All clues telling Sesshoumaru his father would be leaving again.

Sesshoumaru took the time to admire his father. This was how he often saw him in their cloud castle, calm, placid. But there were times when the courts were visiting that he saw his father's colder side; the frigid expression, the aggressive stance, and the thick weight of his aura pressing down demanding submission. He idolized the man who could be so powerful and demand so much in one moment but then be the calm figure now standing before him the next.

Little golden eyes followed the track of Lord Togaou's hand as he raised it to the hilt of of his third sword, the Fang of Heaven. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed the faint quivering of it's sheath.

A faint, "Shhhh," whispered soothingly over the garden while Togaou stroked the blade's handle, seemingly placating it. But still the restless quiver continued, the sword almost seemed to tremble more as if demanding attention before it would be silenced.

Curiosity urged young Sesshoumaru forward and he stepped to his father's side, eyes staying locked on the wayward sword. "What's wrong with it?" He asked without preamble. He'd never seen any of the other swords he learned with, or even his father's act in such a way.

His father seemed slightly surprised at the intrusion but smiled nonetheless. "It's just an old sword, son. Sometimes it has a mind of it's own." At it's quick dismissal the sword grew nearly inconsolable. It rattled and shook, nearly jumping from his father's sash before Lord Togaou clamped a hand down on it. "_Silence._" He hissed at it angrily.

Tired of being denied what it wanted the sword wrenched itself from the clawed hand confining it and jumped it's sheath. It spun through the air and young Sesshoumaru leapt just in time to avoid it as it stuck in the ground between his feet.

Lord Togaou stood stunned, shocked at the fang's sudden defiance. Sure he knew long ago the sword had grown a mind but it never acted like this.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand stared mesmerized at the sword. It seemed to pulse and thrum as if speaking to him. The blade whispered to him, telling him to take hold, imparting it's urgency to him without words. And he obeyed, reaching out and grasping the hilt in a mechanical daze.

The second he touched it he wanted to let go, but couldn't. Something held his hand fast to the hilt as his vision blurred until it was not his own. Suddenly scents disappeared and sounds were muted and the castle faded around him. This illusion was of the swords making and already he wanted escape it, a sense of foreboding buried itself deep in his gut.

_The day turned to night, dark, frightening, and unforgiving. The towers of the sky castle faded and fell into the huts of a small human village. Then the darkness lifted, illuminated by the glowing flames slowly taking over the straw roofs. He could see people running, people screaming, but they made no sounds. They ran past him like he wasn't even there; Even through him they ran. All of them looked the same, dirtied and bloodied and their eyes and mouths wide in frightened but muted terror. _

_From the darkness their assailants came, treading in their footsteps after them. Sesshoumaru couldn't see who they were or what they were, the illusion he was trapped in granted them anonymity. One by one they were each cut down, their bodies left where they fell. The illusion led him through the village where he saw that the ones who were just cut down before his eyes were not the first victims, merely the ones who were able to momentarily prolong their lives by giving chase. _

_That was when he saw her, one lonely girl hidden in the shadow. She stared with wide glazed eyes at her ruined home. Somehow looking at her gave Sesshoumaru a sense of deja vu. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that shimmered with the reflection of the firelight, her hair the color of the night sky fell down her back. Her clothes were normal, not especially notable. But, there was just something that told him he knew her, had seen her before many times. If asked to guess her age he might have guessed fifteen summers. _

_As if sensing his confusion the illusion shifted and the girls form blurred. Back and forth the vision switched showing him the older girl and a younger form of himself. It took a while to absorb the information, to let the similarities tell him what he was apparently meant to know. When it hit him he couldn't help but scream. _

"Noooo!" His shout rang through the courtyard as he was abruptly released from the spell. He wrenched his hand from the blade's hilt as if he were stung by the mere touch.

Cradling his hand to his chest he glared at his shocked father's face, "What is that _thing_?!" He hissed, all pretenses of respect gone in his fright fueled anger.

Reaching forward Lord Togaou attempted to console him, "It's just a sword, nothing more, nothing less."

Sesshoumaru didn't believe him a bit. Yes, the sword had released him but he could still feel it, hear it even, whispering to him and trying to tell him something without words. He didn't like it, he didn't like that sword at all, he wanted to see it shattered.

Backing away from the wretched blade he hissed again, "You _lie_! That -thing..," he waved emphatically at the sword still buried in the ground, "is alive. It's evil!"

Lord Togaou stood, leaving the sword where it was for the moment and stepped closer to his son, "It is sentient, but I promise it is not evil. Come tell me what you saw..."

Normally his father's presence might have soothed him, but it didn't. He could see the glow of the opalescent jewel on the So'unga's hilt over his father's shoulder, his father's first sword. He'd never seen that one react so vividly either but there was something about the way it glowed that was mocking. As if that blade too was alive and knew what it's brother had shown Sesshoumaru and it was laughing at the pup for it.

Unable to handle all of the emphatic auras of the crazed sentient swords Sesshoumaru turned and ran. Without skipping a step he leapt off the side of the sky castle and summoned his youki cloud beneath his feet. Lessons be damned he wasn't going to return until late that night.

While he rushed down to Kagome's village he cursed sentient blades, he cursed curiousity, and he cursed seemingly prophetic visions.

He couldn't shake the feeling that what he saw would come to pass and he hated that sword for showing it to him.

Even though he knew the vision showed an older Kagome he couldn't help but need to see her right then and when he reached the village and saw her flitting about like normal he sagged with relief.

Then he cursed again... How long, how much time would he spend watching, worrying, waiting until the prophecy came to pass?


End file.
